


The Carousel

by charleybradburies



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine likes the carousel after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carousel

"Again! Again!" the little girl shrieked, the smile on her face translating itself into a smirk on her father's.

"See, Bones? I told you she'd like it," said Seeley to his partner, breathless from yet another turn on the carousel.

"Yes, I suppose you did," Temperance sighed, feigning exasperation not quite well enough to conceal her happiness. A smile peeked out from within her eyes and lips, and he leaned forward and kissed her sharply. Beside them, Christine began pulling at him, urging him to return her to the bright pink horse.

"I can take her!" Parker volunteered enthusiastically, allowing his sister to grip two of his fingers with her own, much smaller, phalanges. "You can do couple-y things until we get back!"

Seeley and Temperance laughed lightly, and Seeley deposited a handful of quarters into his son's palm. Parker carried the ecstatic Christine back to the carousel and Seeley took a seat next to his fiancee.

Their hands found each other swiftly, and Temperance laid her head on his shoulder. She'd stopped trying to restrain her joy, and together they smiled brightly as the carousel went round and round, gently kissing each other once every couple turns.


End file.
